The Something
by E. Veda W
Summary: The Golden Trio find themselve spending the night in the woods with their school enemies. . .atleast, they thought it was just their school enemies. . . .
1. Chapter 1

The "Something"

Based on the Harry Potter series. All rights of Harry Potter go to J.K. Rowling. I do not claim any Harry Potter material. It is the doings of J.K. Rowling's brilliance.

**SCENE 1**

_(Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Pansy are all running from a creature in the background. Harry steps out of the running and stands, instead, facing the camera. All action behind him stops as he explains what is going on. Harry is the only one moving and talking.)_

HARRY: Yeah, we're running as usual. It's not like we do much of anything else nowadays. We, you ask? Well, I'm Harry Potter and my two best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. That's Draco Malfoy, my enemy here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've hated him ever since I first met him in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. And that's Pansy Parkinson. She's Malfoy's girlfriend, and no better than him. You're probably wondering why we're all running. Well, it's fairly simple, really. You see, it all started one day in the Hogwarts corridor. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**SCENE 2**

_(Harry, Ron and Hermione have just come out of a classroom with books, parchment and quills in their arms. They are stuffing it all into their bags. They walk along the corridor, discussing the matters of the lesson.)_

RON:I swear, does that man not realize some people actually have lives they want to be getting on with after lessons? I mean, the entire bloody Quidditch team has gotten nothing but essay from that monster!

HERMIONE: That's probably Snape's purpose, Ronald. If the Gryffindors have too much homework, they can't practice as much, can they?

HARRY: (waspishly) It's just his way to make sure Slytherin will get the House Cup this year. Not like it will happen while I'm Captain of the team, though.

RON: (tugging angrily at his bag to make things fit) These stupid assignments will never stop our reign on the Quidditch Cup. Snape will never win.

HERMIONE: (with the tone of just wanting him to calm down) That's right.

RON: Even if it means we have to skip an assignment every once and a while.

HERMIONE: (outraged and shocked, she flings her arm out to stop them all. They all come to an abrupt halt) Never! (looks at them both worridly) You mustn't skip assignments.

RON: (pushes her arm down gently) Hermione, you know we're not as serious about school as you. (looks to Harry, then back to Hermione) We never have been.

HERMIONE: That's not the point!

_(Harry and Ron look at each other with puzzled expressions. Hermione. . .school work not the point. . .what?)_

HERMIONE: Don't you see? Snape wants you to skip assignments. That way, he'll be able to punish you with detentions. . . .harsh detentions. .. .which would in turn, cause you and Ron to miss out on Quidditch practices making sure the team won't win the Quidditch Cup (Harry frowns at her, so she adds quickly) Not like that's going to happen while you're the Captain, Harry, but all the same. . . .You know that's what he's aiming for.

_(Time freezes, and Harry steps out again.)_

HARRY: See, this is why we make such a good team. When Ron and I say something or do something stupid, Hermione's always there to help us out. She's always watching out for us.

_(Harry steps back. Time resumes. Harry, Ron and Hermione began walking again.)_

RON: I suppose you're right. It would be something he would do, wouldn't it?

_(Harry, Ron and Hermione turn down a corridor to come face to face with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson)_

DRACO: Well, well, if it isn't Scarhead and the rest of the Scabs. Having your little friends help you plot your next heroic feat, Potter? (Pansy clings to his arm)

HARRY: (nastily) Flush yourself down a toilet, Malfoy.

DRACO: Don't take that tone with me, Potter. Weren't you taught any manners in that broom cupboard of yours? You must respect your superiors, Potter.

HERMIONE: (grumbles and rolls eyes) Oh, here we go again.

DRACO: What was that, Mudblood?

RON: Shut your mouth, Malfoy! (Ron reaches for wand and pushes forward toward Malfoy. Instinctively, Harry grabs Ron's robes/shirt)

HERMIONE: (mumbles to him) No, Ron. He's not worth it.

PANSY: (grinning smugly as if any girl would die to be in her position and still clutching onto Draco's arm) What are _you _going to do about it, Weasley? Going to try and curse Drakey again? What? Trying to protect your pathetic excuse of a girlfriend?

RON: (lowering his wand and staring embarrassed at the ground) She's not my girlfriend.

DRACO: It's alright, Weaslebee. I wouldn't want the word out that I was going out with that Chipmunk, either.

HERMIONE: (stepping forward) I'm standing right here, Malfoy! If you're going to insult me, atleast have the guts to say it to my face! (pulls out wand with vengeance and points at Draco, barley an inch from his face)

_(Time freezes and Harry steps out once again. He looks nervously over his shoulder and stares at camera.)_

HARRY: Okay, the last time Hermione got this angry with Malfoy, she punched him in the face. (looks over shoulder again, then back at camera) But that time it was over Buckbeak, Hagrid's Hippogriff, not over an insult. (shrugs and goes back to spot)

_(Time resumes and action takes off from where it stopped)_

PANSY: (Pushing forward, causing Draco to get off balance) Oh, no you don't! (Pansy pulls out wand and points it in Hermione's face) Don't you dare lay a finger on my man!

HERMIONE: (laughing) You're man?

_(A small crowd of people crowded around them. This includes Ginny Weasley, at the least)_

HERMIONE: You call that spineless ferret a man?

DRACO: (brushing himself off) Hey, now wait a minute------------

PANSY: He's more of a man than that carrot will ever be!

HERMIONE: (raising eyebrows) Oh, really?

_(Pansy and Hermione stare at each other in a tense silence while Harry and Ron exchange nervous glances. Without warning, Hermione and Pansy lunge at each other and start a cat fight. They pull each others hair. Wands are discarded. Ron and Draco try to pry the girls apart, but the clashing of claws makes them back away in shock. McGonagall comes, looking stern and angry)_

MCGONAGALL: What is going on here?

_(Time freezes and Harry steps out again)_

HARRY: That's Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration and is a teacher you do not want to cross.

_(Harry steps back and time resumes)_

MCGONAGALL: (fights way through crowd. Eyes bulge when she sees Hermione and Pansy fighting) Miss Granger! Miss Parkinson! Both of you stop that nonsense this instance!

_(Hermione and Pansy scramble away from each other, the loathing each felt apparent on their red faces)_

MCGONAGALL: What is the meaning of this?

HERMIONE: Malfoy----------

PANSY: (pointing a finger at Hermione) She was insulting Draco, Professor.

HERMIONE: Not before you insulted Ron!

MCGONAGALL: Now really! (both girls stare at McGonagall, breathing heavily) I am ashamed of you both. You are both Prefects and to be displaying this crude muggle fashion of dueling . . . . .and over boys! I thought you were smarter than that. (McGonagall looked particularly hard at Hermione) You will both receive detentions. Do I make myself clear? Now, go to class. All of you. (She made a shooing motion with her arms and the crowd disperses. Harry, Ron and Hermione glare at Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle who do the same to them and leave in separate directions)


	3. Chapter 3

**SCENE 3**

_(That night in Gryffindor Common Room. Ron, Harry and Hermione are all sitting in their little corner by the fireplace ? Hermione keeps her eyes down and stares at book and parchment, quill in hand.)_

RON: (trying to sound reassuring) I don't know why you're so bummed about this detention, Hermione. I mean. . .it's not like you haven't gotten a detention before.

HERMIONE: (not looking up from her book and parchment) I know, but that was before I became a Prefect! Besides, Ronald, (angrily shoves parchment and quill into book and slams book shut) I was defending you! (Storms out of room, tears brimming her eyes. Goes up to Girls dormitories, or just leaves)

RON: (looks nervously up after Hermione, then turns back to Harry) You've got to admit, though. That was a pretty exciting fight. Things like that should happen more often at Hogwarts, don't you reckon?

_(Ron and Harry stare at each other. Ron mumbles something inaudible as he blushes. Ginny comes and sits on the back of Harry's seat)_

GINNY: Why is Hermione crying?

HARRY: She's upset about---------

RON: Oh, who am I joking? It's all my fault! (Gets up and leaves Common Room)

_(Harry, Ginny look at each other with curiosity. Time freezes. Harry turns and talks to camera.)_

HARRY: Things like this have been happening a lot lately. Hermione will get upset which, in turn, will make Ron upset or vice versa. I just hope this doesn't turn into another Lavender Brown incident.

_(Fade out)_


	4. Chapter 4

**SCENE 4**

_(Harry and Ron are walking back from Quidditch Practice into the castle. They both have broomsticks slung over shoulders and are chatting animatedly about their practice. They are going up steps when they run into Draco.)_

DRACO: Why, if it isn't Saint Potter and his faithful side-kick Saint Tomato. So, tell me, Weaslebe, how does it feel to have a girl fight for you?

RON: Shove off, Malfoy.

DRACO: Oh, what a witty come back. I suppose that's the best anyone who grew up in a cardboard box can handout. I don't know how your entire family manages to stay in one single box. How many of you are there? What. . .fifty? Your mother multiplies like a rabbit, a very plump rabbit.

_(Ron dives for Malfoy but Harry grabs his shirt. All three freeze to listen to the sound of footsteps coming toward them. Professor Snape comes into view, looking evil, as usual) _

SNAPE: What is going on here?

_(Ron and Harry dive into explanations. Snape holds up his hand to silence them and turns to Draco)_

SNAPE: Explain.

DRACO: Well, you see, Professor, I was just walking down the corridors to do my Prefect duties when I stumbled upon Potter and Weasley. They're both, obviously, out of bed at an indecent hour and so I was politely telling them to leave. Then Weasley went mad and was about to attack me. Luckily, you showed up, Professor.

RON: Oh, bully!

SNAPE: I did not give you permission to talk, Mr. Weasley. I think you will both get detentions.

HARRY: But, sir, we didn't do anything wrong. We have every right to be out of bed for Quidditch Practice. It's a bit difficult to practice shooting a Quaffle in the dormitories.

SNAPE: And you've tried this?

HARRY: What are you. . . .?

SNAPE: That will be fifty points from Gryffindor for practicing with Quidditch Supplies in the dormitories.

RON: What?

SNAPE: Honestly, Potter, I thought you could stoop no lower for attention. Clearly you are as cocky as your father.

_(Harry and Ron glare at Snape. Time freezes. Harry steps away from group and looks into camera)_

HARRY: Did I mention that I hate Snape?

_(Harry steps back into group and time resumes)_

SNAPE: Now, you both will----

_(McGonagall comes from the steps Harry and Ron are on. She looks disgruntled.)_

MCGONAGALL: Severus, what are you doing? (Looks at boys) Why are you here?

RON: We were----

SNAPE: Mr. Malfoy was politely telling them to go to bed when Mr. Weasley had the sudden urge to attack him.

RON: Bully!

SNAPE: This bad behavior should not go unnoticed. They are both out of bed at indecent times, Professor. I assure you that there punishment will be suitable for this crime.

MCGONAGALL: You gave Weasley and Potter detentions for being out of bed at nine o'clock?

SNAPE: (Smiling the strange, derange smile of Snape) Yes.

MCGONAGALL: Well, I think three detentions are due, then.

_(Draco and Snape look at each other. Draco turns on the charm.)_

DRACO: Professor, I don't think you understand. Weasley attacked me--------

MCGONAGALL: Actually, Mr. Malfoy, I understand quite clearly. I may be old, but my mind is as stable as ever. Weasley may have attacked you, but I am sure he had good reason. Any how, you are also out of bed. Even though your deed was meant to be noble, you will receive punishment as well. Now, I think we all ought to get back to our rooms. (Stares at them for a few seconds) Well, go on!

_(Snape and McGonagall go down same corridor. Harry, Ron and Draco go down same corridor.)_

DRACO: (smiling slightly) I guess that detention will hurt your Quidditch team, seeing as you need every practice you can get, butter fingers.

RON: Malfoy, shut up! You've got a detention, too!

_(Harry hides a snicker as the boys now part ways. Draco going down one corridor while Ron and Harry go down another)_


	5. Chapter 5

**SCENE 5**

_(Open scene by taking a close-up of detention note that Harry is holding. Zoom out, then go to Harry and Ron putting jackets on.)_

RON: You don't think we'll have to go into the Forbidden Forest again, do you?

HARRY: Since the note says to go straight to Hagrid's cabin, anything's possible.

_(Harry and Ron walk out their dormitory doors.)_


End file.
